


Kiss Me Now to Keep Me Whole

by lorpor9



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demonic Possession, Demons, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Half-Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scott is oblivious, That may change, danny gets some action, deaton has no idea what is going on for once, probably nothing too smutty for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorpor9/pseuds/lorpor9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek grabbed Stiles and spun him around so their eyes met.<br/>"Stiles, what in the hell is going on? What are you?"<br/>"it's nothing. I'm just like...destined to become the antichrist. No big deal."<br/>ok, so maybe that wasn't the best way for Stiles to go about that..."<br/>or the one where Stiles is a Half-demon who may have a secret past that he tries desperately to hide, and Beacon Hills gets a few unexpected visitors of the demonic variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I really like demon stiles but I hate evil stiles. My solution: Half-demon Stiles! all the cool powers and general bad-assery of demon stiles without the amorality and ruthless murders. I made it so beacon hills is in the spn universe, and there are mentions of sam and dean but I don't think any actual characters of supernatural will make an appearance. Also, if you don't remember, Jessie turner is the half-demon child from season 5.

Stiles vision went out of focus and the biology classroom slipped into a blur as he let his mind tune into the radio of voices talking about evil plans and angels and brutal murders. He did a quick scan for anything important, listening for key words  and names. Apparently a large group of demons had been killed by a hunter in Oklahoma and as far as he could tell there was still a head hunt going on for any angels; still no sign of Crowley anywhere. Sam and Dean were somewhere in West Virginia, it was nice to know they were still alive after all this time. Good for them. But overall nothing had really changed in the past few months. He was about to stop listening when he heard a name that made his breath catch in his throat. Beacon Hills. he desperately began scanning again, trying to find out who had said it and why, but the words were lost in a hurricane of thoughts...

Scott leaned over.  
"Stiles!" He whispered.

"Stiles, are you ok? what's wrong?" The classroom snapped back into focus. His worry must have shown on his face because now Lydia and Isaac were looking at him too. 

"Nothing guys,  I just remembered I have an essay in english and I forgot to read the book..." Scott was clearly skeptical of this answer, but he let the subject drop and turned back to the movie that was being projected on the screen.

His thoughts drifted back to what he had heard.  Sure, the occasional demon had passed through over the years, but they were usually weak and unmotivated, just looking for a way to pass the eternity. Those he could handle with no problem. But those guys weren't usually broadcasting on demon radio. There was really no reason for a demon to even want to come to Beacon Hills anyway. There wasn't a portal anywhere near the area, and, ironically, the large population of werewolves that happened to live in town served as a sort of supernatural demon repellent. Demons usually liked to stay away from other monsters if they could help it.

Whatever it was, there was nothing he could do about now, at least not until he could get more information. He took a deep breath and tried to pay attention to the class.  
~~~  
Scott was folded in half in the passenger seat of the jeep, his feet propped up on the dashboard, as Stiles drove them home from school. Scott was going on about Allison or something. He wasn't paying attention. He nodded when there was a pause and offered out the occasional "uh huh" or "yeah" but his mind was somewhere else.  There was a long pause and Stiles looked over at Scott, who was staring at him again. 

"Dude, what is up with you today?" 

"nothing, what do you mean?"

"Like today in bio you totally spaced out on me, and just now you did it again."

"I've just been tired lately. Besides, since when do you care if I pay attention in class? I don't get on you every time you gaze of into the sunset, imagining Allison naked or whatever you do" 

"I do NOT imagine her..." Scott was cut off by the judging glare Stiles shot at him. "Alright, whatever man, you're just jealous 'cause you don't have the balls to ask Lydia out, and you're too lovestruck to move on"

"hey! that was a low blow" Stiles said through an overdramatic frown. He gave Scott a small shove.

"Sorry Stiles, but it's true" It wasn't true. Stiles still had a special place reserved in his heart for Lydia, and of course she was still unbelievably hot, but he had moved on. He just didn't want to admit to Scott who he had moved on to, so he never corrected him when he went on about the tragic unrequited epic that was his love for Lydia. He wasn't quite sure how Scott would take it if he knew he had been sleeping with his alpha for the past month. Just another bullet point on the long list of lies he told his best friend.

Stiles parked the jeep in his driveway and the two boys made their way up to Stiles' room, taking a pit stop at the kitchen, sat down on his bed, and proceeded to play video games until the the sound of the sheriff's tires on the gravel outside drifted in through the window at about 11:00. Scott looked at his phone.

"It's getting late, I should probably go home" 

"Kay, do you need a ride?"

"nah, ill just run. Thanks though." He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door and down the stairs. A few seconds later Stiles heard Scotts muffled voice.

"Hi Mr. Stilins... Oh my God! Are you okay?"

Those words were the last words a child of the Sheriff wanted to hear, especially in a town like this. He ran down the stairs, heart racing. When he caught sight of the his dad he froze. His father stood just inside the doorway. A deep purple bruise encircled his left eye and bled out onto his cheek. Numerous small cuts peppered the opposite side of his face. Mats of hair were plastered to his head by a dark, thick liquid. Flecks of dried blood stuck in the creases around his mouth, and the collar of his shirt was stained with crimson. He gave a feeble smile then winced at the effort. 

"Dad!" Stiles barely got the words out before he was interrupted by his father.

"I'm fine stiles. Really. It's just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing a bacon cheeseburger and a good nights rest can't solve" He began to limp towards the kitchen.  Stiles rushed after him, and Scott followed a little behind. 

"No, Dad. You are NOT fine! Look at your face! Who did this to you?" 

"It was just a robbery. I went in first and got blind-sided by a baseball bat"

Scott piped in, "who got robbed?" Surprisingly, robbery was a fairly uncommon crime for Beacon Hills. 

"It was that vets office that you work at..."

"They broke into a vet's office??" Who does that?" Stiles mind  started racing. Nothing ever happened to Deaton that wasn't somehow related to horrifying monsters. "Who were they? What did they take?"

His dad was rummaging in the fridge now. "It was probably just some college kids trying to get ahold of some pain killers..."

"Well, did they get away?" Stiles hovered over his dad, his voice rising in panic.

"Okay, enough questions. Im not supposed to be telling you two any of this in the first place" He stood up resolutely, holding a greasy bag he had pulled from the fridge. But he broke down when he saw the fear in Stiles' eyes.

"Yeah, they got away, all except one. We caught her standing in the parking lot. I guess her friends left her behind. She was trying to play dumb, said she had no idea what had happened" A horrible thought came to Stiles.

"Dad, did you see their eyes? Was there anything weird about their eyes?" Scott gave him a sideways glance and the sheriff looked at him like he was crazy.

"I only say the girl we took back to the police station and she looked completely normal...look, i'm tired. I'm going to bed. You should too"

"Yeah, I'm going to get going too. I'm glad your okay sheriff" Scott turned around and left. Stiles picked up a sponge lying on the table nearby and ran it over a dried spot of coffee.   
His dad started up the stairs, but stopped halfway and turned back to Stiles, who was now obsessively wiping up the stain. "Stiles," Stiles stopped.

"There's really nothing to worry about. I'm fine..." he hesitated. "are you?" Stiles look up at his dad. He could see the concern etched onto his father's face. Maybe there really wasn't anything to worry about. It sounded like a normal robbery. Maybe that's all it was.   
He took in a breath, letting the sponge he was clutching slip from his hand onto the table, pulled his mouth into the best smile he could muster and gave a quick nod. 

"Yeah, dad.  I'm fine. You should get some sleep. And give me that cheeseburger. You know you're not allowed to eat that crap." He grabbed the bag, reached in, and took a bite of the burger his dad was trying to sneak past him. His dad frowned, but didn't protest, and walked the rest of the way up the stairs, muttering to himself about never getting to eat real food. 

He thought about going up to his room and getting some rest or doing some of his homework, but he concluded that he was far too worked up to go to  
bed or do anything productive, so he plopped down on the living room couch and watched bad horror movies until he passed out.   
~~~  
Stiles woke up on the floor. Someone was pounding on his front door. He pushed himself up, and, still mostly asleep, opened it. Derek was brooding in his doorway. The dark blue v-neck that hugged his midsection tightly made his eyes look even more deep and mysterious then they usually did, and the dark shadow of stubble around his jaw, gave him a sort of sexy lumberjack vibe that Stiles found irresistible. This, of course, made it all the more difficult to be irritated at him. Somehow he managed it though.

"What the hell, Derek?" 

"Your window was locked" He said, like it was an uncommon thing, which it was. Most of the time Derek just came in and out through that instead of the door, which was kind of creepy, but did prove to be convenient when sneaking around in the middle of the night. 

"You could have woken up my dad! How would I have explained why a deranged man was beating down the door trying to get to me?"

"Your Dad's not even home stiles. He left for work 5 hours ago" 

"Wait...what time is it?" Stiles felt in his pocket for his phone, but found nothing. 

"It's three in the afternoon Stiles. Where were you? You never showed up at school"

"God, I just overslept! You didn't have to go all bounty hunter on me!"

"You wouldn't answer your phone and Scott said you were acting weird yesterday" 

"Well I’m fine. Thanks for your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I’m gong back to bed. Theres no point in going to school now." Stiles started to shut the door, but Derek squeezed past him and started to walk upstairs towards his bedroom. Stiles sighed and followed close behind. Suddenly Derek stopped and whipped around. His face wore the hard mask it was so familiar with, but his eyes betrayed him. They were heavy with worry. Stiles face stood only a few inches from Derek's chest. He looked up.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?" Stiles asked

"Scare me like that" Derek leaned down and pressed his lips to stiles forehead. Warmth spread out from where they touched and filled his body. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "I would never do anything to hurt you" He tilted his head up until their lips met. Derek's hands settled into place at the small of Stile's back. They held each other like that, Stiles rocking back and forth, like a ship caught in a blue-green ocean. Then Derek began to pull him up, step by step. Stiles obeyed, pushing himself closer to the alpha. When they reached his room, Derek closed the door behind them and pushed Stiles against it. Their breathing grew heavy as they began to move faster and harder. Stiles' hands ran up and down Derek's back. The blue shirt that he had found so fitting just moments before now seemed rough and annoying and wildly inappropriate. His hands moved under the thin fabric, but it wasn't enough. He tried to pull the shirt up over Derek's head, but Derek refused to take his hands off Stiles. He pulled his mouth free.

"Take your shirt off, or I’ll rip it off...with my teeth...actually, that sounds kind of fun" He leaned towards Derek's shirt, teeth barred. Derek pushed his head back. He gave stiles a cold glare. 

"Do not tear my shirt" 

"Don't make me have to then!" Derek smiled a little at this, then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. Stiles, to show his approval of this new fashion choice, leaned up and nibbled at Derek's earlobe. A low guttural growl escaped Derek's throat. Derek grabbed the collar of Stiles' t-shirt and ripped it down the center. Stiles grunted in protest, but did nothing to stop it. They made their way towards the bed and Derek pushed him down. His body was filled with a euphoric electricity that exploded at every touch. Derek's hands moved down his body, while their mouths remained tightly locked. He was bursting with anticipation...

Derek froze. He looked over to the window and then sat up. 

"Fuck! What is it this time? Is there a squirrel outside? You know we should really find someplace a little more secluded, like an abandoned warehouse, or something." Stiles said as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

"Shut up." Derek crossed the room and picked up his shirt.

"Wha- I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. You know me, I'm an idiot, you can't listen to anything I say! Half of it's nonsense anyway! Come back" Derek had put on his shit and was crossing over to the dresser in the corner. He pulled out a shirt for Stiles and threw it on the bed.  Then Derek jogged to the window and on one swift motion pulled himself out and onto the roof. He turned back for a brief moment.

"Call me" Then he was gone and Stiles was alone on his bed, horribly unsatisfied. He fell back. 

"Fucking squirrels" 

A few seconds later he heard a car pull up in his driveway. His dad was home.  
~~~  
Stiles' head slipped from its perch on his hand, but he jerked awake before it collided with the desk. He took another swig of the sour coffee he had made several hours ago, in a feeble attempt to stay awake. He still had two pages left on his essay, and he couldn't afford to turn it in late. His eyes were heavy, and he had to fight to make them reopen every time he blinked. Eventually he lost the battle, and the world dissolved into darkness.

Then everything was a blinding white. Stiles ran, trying to find something, anything that would help him figure out where he was or what was going on, but in the eternal whiteness, he couldn't tell where he was going, or if he was even going at all. He gave up on trying to escape. 

"Hello!" His voice was swallowed up before it could leave his mouth. Something was behind him. He could feel it. Slowly, he turned around. A girl was standing before him. Long grey hair fell in waves around her sharp face. She was dressed in a simple slip stained in what looked like...was it blood? and her eyes were burning. When she opened her mouth to speak, the sound came from inside his head. 

"Save me" Her voice penetrated every atom of his being.  "You have to save me Jesse Turner" 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally up! I'm really happy with how this turned out, and it's a bit longer than the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Stiles woke up to a blinding pain in his head. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep. Eyes still closed, he reached for the small bottle of aspirin he kept on his desk, but his hand grabbed nothing but air. He opened his eyes and was immediately blindsided by his geography textbook. 

“What the..” All of his belongings were currently whizzing through the room. Well that explained the headache. He concentrated on locating the part of him that caused ridiculous shit like this to happen. It took him a while to find, due to the fact that he actively avoided ever using that part of himself unless he absolutely had to. He eventually did lock on to the power though, that weird feeling of electricity buried deep in his gut, and he focused on stopping the flying objects. It only took a thought, and all his things came crashing to the floor with a loud crash. 

“Is everything ok up there” His father called up. 

“Yeah!…fuck…yeah everything’s fine! I just fell…of the…bed? yeah” Stiles stood in the middle of the shit storm that was now his room, and decided that his life pretty much sucked. He hadn’t had an outburst in years, and to be honest his powers had gotten so weak this past year he had almost hoped to think they were gone. Why would act up now, after so long? Stiles had no fucking clue, and he really did not need to deal with this shit right now. He decided the best course of action would be to ignore this one particular problem and instead deal with the possible demon attacks, and more pressingly, that essay that he still hadn’t finished. Yes. That seemed like a great plan. If only he could find his laptop…

Stiles bent down and began to sort through the mess on the floor. After about five minutes of shuffling around on his hand and knees he heard his mother’s voice in the back of his head, telling him ‘if you need to find something, you have to clean up the mess around it first’. He decided to compromise by throwing the things on the floor into the general direction of where it should go, not necessarily “cleaning” per se, but definitely creating a more organized mess. 

There was a knock at his door and a moment later his dad popped his head in. 

“I made breakfast if you want to eat before school…what happened in here?” Stiles shrugged from his spot on the floor. 

“I’m cleaning” His dad studied his face carefully before entering the room and shutting the door. 

“Did it happen again?” 

“It was nothing dad, honestly. I’m just stressed from school” The sheriff sat down on his bed  
“I thought you had this under control”

“I did. I do, it was just a nightmare, thats all. It won’t happen again. I promise”

“I think maybe you need to stay home today. I’ll take off work and we can practice, just like your m- like we used to do when you were little.” 

Stiles remembered vividly his “practice sessions” with his parents. It was his Mom’s idea in the first place. She had reasoned that if he concentrated on letting out his powers in small, controlled settings he would be able to control his powers better in public. At that time, Stiles had still had very little control over his powers, although knowing that they were there in the first place, thanks to Sam and Dean, actually was a huge help. So him and his Mom and the Sheriff would sit around for hours at a time and ask him to do small things, like make the broom fly or make a bluejay appear. They would do this for hours; until Stiles passed out from exhaustion and he could actually get a good night’s rest without destroying the neighborhood. 

Stiles used to love these training sessions. It was the only time he could let his powers out without feeling like a monster. He remembers clearly the first time his mother had suggested the idea. Stiles hadn’t wanted to do it at first. He never told them what the source of his power was, and they had never pushed him. When this woman had taken him off the street and let him be a part of her family, even after they had seen how strange he really was, he had thought it was a miracle. So he tried his best to hide the demon part of himself so they wouldn’t be reminded how dangerous he was and decide to get rid of him just like his birth mother had. But she had insisted, and he gave in, already saying his goodbye’s in his head. 

But they didn’t kick him out. Even when he shattered the sheriff's beloved flat screen t.v., they simply smiled and told him to try again. 

But he also remembered how tiring it was for his parents. He could see in their eyes that it confused them, and even scared them, when he did something impossible. He couldn’t do that to his dad. Not anymore. 

“No Dad, I’m fine. really. I just need to go to school and get back to normal” His Dad looked worried still, but stood up. 

“There’s eggs and toast in the kitchen. I have to leave for work. Be safe” and then he was out the door. 

When Stiles sat down in his first period class six minutes late, Scott turned to him and whispered “Dude, you look like shit”  
“Thank you, I really appreciate your input.” 

“No, i mean like, seriously, are you ok? You look really bad.” 

“I couldn’t sleep last night. I had a weird dream.” Scott was clearly dissatisfied with that answer, and was about to open his mouth again when the teacher called out Stiles’ name. 

“Here?” he said, sitting back in his seat. 

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski, we are all very aware that you are here. It was quite hard to miss considering that you walked into class late with a plate of eggs” Stiles didn’t have time to eat breakfast this morning, but after the shit night he had he thought he deserved some freaking eggs.

“Now, since you were clearly not listening. I will repeat the question,” Stiles looked intently at the balding man as he spoke, but most of his concentration was focused on shoveling eggs into his mouth. The man had stopped talking, so Stiles figured it was his turn now. Unfortunately, he had missed the question...again. Had he heard something about MacBeth? Wait, wasn’t this biology? Fuck. 

“Well, sir, I believe the answer to that question is rather subjective. how can I be expected to fully explore this idea without adequate-“ Scott whispered ‘mitochondria’ under his breath “or we could go with the conventional school of thought and say mitochondria…the powerhouse of the cell.” 

“Thank you Mr. Stilinski, for that remarkable demonstration of stalling, and thank you Mr. McCall for that answer, although it is incorrect,” He continued to talk as Scott gave Stiles an apologetic glance, but Stiles just shrugged. 

The final bell had rung, and Stiles was making his way towards his jeep when his phone rang. A picture of Derek asleep in his bed, shirtless flashed across the screen (he should really change that). 

“Hey” Stiles said once he had answered the phone.

“What’s the nicest outfit you have?”

“um…What?”

“Clothes, Stiles. What is the nicest thing you own?”

“I don’t know…my suit doesn’t fit anymore so I guess, like my grey blazer and that blue-“ Derek cut him off

“ That’s what I thought. Those are all terrible. Were going to have to leave early so we can stop by the store-“ This time it was Stiles who cut in.

“ Derek! What are you talking about? And what is wrong with my blazer? Blazers are hot!”

“There is nothing wrong with blazers, but there is so much wrong with your blazer. It doesn’t fit at all. You need to have something presentable for tonight. We’re having dinner”

“Since when do I need a blazer for take out and fucking on your couch…wait a minute, is this like…a date?” Stiles and Derek had been ‘seeing each other’ for a little over a month now, but that basically meant ‘seeing each other naked in compromising positions’. They hadn’t really been on a real date or anything, and they still hadn’t talked about what exactly they were to each other, but he hadn’t thought about being with anyone else and he was pretty sure Derek felt the same, so up to this point they had just been happy with each other’s company, tastefully ignoring the relationship talk. It was nice and simple. Uncomplicated. But he would be lying if he said he hadn’t had to bite back the ‘boyfriend’ word a few times for the sake of keeping it that way.

“Yes, it’s a date.” Derek said, a hint of a smile creeping through “But first, I have to get you some better clothes. I am not going anywhere in public with you looking like...you.” Stiles heart may have skipped a beat when Derek said yes, but nobody needed to know that.

“I am not some trophy wife you can dress up and parade around town, Derek! I am a strong, independent man who is worth a lot more than my pretty face and tight little ass! I will not subject myself to this,”

“Be at my house by 5” There was a short click signaling Derek had hung up. 

“You really need to work on your communication skills, Derek” Stiles said as he looked down at his phone. It was 4:43. 

The drive from school to Derek’s house takes approximately 13 minutes if you ignore all the stop signs in the neighborhood,which is totally legal because none of them have official state stickers on the back (he checked), and ran all the red lights, which was…actually very illegal, so Stiles was walking up to Derek’s door at exactly 4:56. He didn’t knock, just pushed open the door that had been left unlocked for him and called out into the somewhat industrial flat Derek inhabited. 

“Honey, I’m home!” He walked across the room and sat in one of the hard wooden chairs by the window. 

“Have you ever thought about redecorating? Maybe get a few boulders or a cactus, you know, so guests could have something a little more comfortable to sit on”  
Derek appeared at the top of the spiral staircase “You didn’t seem to mind the chairs when I was fucking you over them the other day” He jogged down the steps and towards the door, grabbing Stiles by the wrist on the way, and lead the boy out of the apartment. The two made their way into the parking garage, and Derek pushed him into his black Camaro. Stiles tried to protest, 

“I don’t need a new outfit! I can wear something from my closet, I’ll even iron it Derek! I will willingly iron something, that is how serious I am right now. I’m not in your pack for god sakes. You don’t have to give me random makeovers!”

Derek gave stiles a death glare “Stiles. Shut up.” Stiles obeyed (he might be just a little wiped) and turned his attention, instead, to fiddling with the radio. 

They sat in comfortable silence until Derek pulled into a small men's boutique in the ritzy part of town. He started inside and Stiles followed after. It was one of those places where most of the clothes were in a back room and you had to have one of the salespeople bring you everything, so the main room was pretty empty except for a few displays with ties and scarves and other accessories, and a check-in desk. A small woman in her mid twenties sat behind the desk and gave a beaming smile when she saw who had entered. 

“Derek!” So they were on a first name basis, wonderful.

“I haven’t seen you in a while. What brings you in today? More out of town relatives?” Derek returned the absurd smile and the woman’s face flushed bright red. 

“Actually, I need something a little different this time. This one,” he nodded in stiles general direction, “needs a suit. We're going out tonight and he doesn't have anything that would meet the dress code at Le Jardin Rouge.” The two of them chuckled like it was some inside joke, and the woman peered around Derek to get a better look. Stiles had gotten bored standing by the counter and was now picking through a nearby display of jewel encrusted cufflinks. He waved at the woman, who seemed to be mildly offended at his presence in this fine establishment. She turned her attention back to Derek.

“Clearly.” She looked through her computer, then back up. “Umm...actually...i’m really sorry, but it appears we don't have any openings today. We could schedule you for-“ Derek leaned over the table slightly and stroked a finger over her freshly manicured hands. 

“That’s okay, Jennifer. It’s not your fault. I know how these things go, Ill just have to try someplace else. Although it really is a shame, I was going to go all out on this one, only the best, you know. But I think Mens Wearhouse is still open…” Stiles could not believe what was happening. Derek had never been that...that charming? It was really disgusting. Jennifer’s eyes lit up, but Stiles suspected this time it wasn't as much from the attractive man pleading with her as much as it was his promise of spending large amounts of money. 

“Well we can't have you going to a place like that now can we! Just give me a moment and I'll see if I can squeeze you in,” Her last statement was punctuated by a flirty wink. She walked into a back room and Derek drifted to Stiles’ side. 

“You,” Stiles said, dropping the box in his hand “are disgusting.” 

The woman returned a moment later and led them towards a set of doors near the back. They opened into a larger room with a large platform in the middle, presumably for modeling the high fashion pieces of which Stiles would no doubt be forced to put on, and a dozen small changing rooms lining the walls. The woman ushered Styles into one of these rooms and began to take measurements. Without a word she left, and returned shortly with her arms piled full of expensive clothes. When she had deposited the garments and left, Stiles rifled through the pile and decided instantly that he hated approximately 98% of what she had brought back. One set of garments caught his attention, however, and Stiles rushed to put it on. 

He walked out in a bright red suit and blue-grey top. Derek rolled his eyes.

“What the hell is that?” 

“You don't like it? I thought it was fitting. I’m like, little red riding hood, and you’re the Big Bad Wolf. I think it works” 

“Take it off.”

“Don't be such a sourwolf!” But Stiles was helpless against the alpha’s glare, so he returned to the dressing room in defeat. With a sigh, he proceeded to try on the only other mildly tolerable outfit in the pile, a windowpane striped grey suit. Just to be an ass (and also because he kind of loved the whole little red riding hood comparison, he would definitely have to remember that) he paired it with a deep crimson dress shirt. 

This time when he came out, Derek let out a small gasp and his eyes widened for a brief moment before he composed returned and he was back to his stoic self. Most people would have missed his reaction, but Stiles drank in every moment. 

“I did well?” Stiles asked, striding confidently up to the chair Derek was settled in. Derek reached up his hands to straighten his collar.

“You did very well” Derek smiled and his hand went up to stroke the silky material draped over Stiles chest, fingers tracing lazily down his stomach and finally settling at the dip of his hip. These little touches were nothing like the ones he had given to the sales woman. Those were calculated, used purely for manipulation. These were gentle and intimate. These types of touches were reserved exclusively for Stiles. Derek’s other hand slid to the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Their lips pressed together and they stayed still and close for a moment, simply breathing in each other's scent. 

A small cough came from the back of the room. Derek pulled away and Stiles chased after him, his lips instantly missing the warmth, but Derek gently pushed Stiles back. He straightened up and turned around. Jennifer stood by the door, looking quite dejected. Maybe she wasn't just interested in the money after all. Oh well, sucks for her. She blushed when they made eye contact. 

“Sorry...I...um...I didn't mean to interrupt...can I get your, uh, _friend_ anything else?” Derek stood up, standing with his chest pressed lightly against Stiles’ back, a little too close for friends. 

“Actually, I think we've found what we're looking for. Thank you.” 

By the time Stiles had changed back into his jeans and t-shirt and joined Derek at the front desk, the items had already been paid for, and were now being carefully folded and put into boxes. As he approached he felt a slight tingling in his gut. Fuck. He knew that feeling, his powers were stirring. He scanned the room, looking for anyone else who might be in the store, anyone who might be the cause for the jumping in his stomach, but they were alone. Maybe it was nothing, it was faint, after all. Maybe Stiles was just being paranoid. 

Then his eyes locked onto Jennifer. She handed Derek the receipt and when he looked down to read it, her head snapped to Stiles and she gave a wicked grin. For a split second her eyes went completely black, then they flicked back to their normal brown. Stiles stomach dropped. His first instinct was to attack on the spot, but he couldn't risk Derek finding out about him, or worse, getting hurt. If it had wanted Derek, it would have done something by now. The demon wasn't here for the alpha, it was here for him. But the sight of Derek so near the bitch made his skin crawl. He rushed over and grabbed the boxes that were now wrapped and stacked on the counter. 

“Thank you so much for your help, let’s get going, Derek.” Derek tried to say goodbye to Jennifer but Stiles pushed Derek out the door. When they were outside Stiles shoved the boxes onto the his arms. 

“I just remembered I left my phone in the dressing room, I'll be right back” Derek gave Stiles a confused look, but, after a moments hesitation, headed towards the car. Stiles turned back to the door, feeling the power bubble up inside him in anticipation. He would have to do this fast, or he risked Derek getting suspicious. He pushed open the door and went inside. 

Immediately he was pinned against the wall by an invisible force. Jenifer, or whatever demon was inside of her, stood in the middle of the room, black eyes fixed on him. Stiles struggled against it, but his powers were slow to react. 

“You used to be a lot stronger, Jessie.” This demon knew who he was- what he was. Stiles tried to suppress the panic flooding his brain, and pushed harder. Finally, he felt the familiar electricity surge from inside, and he pulled free from the demon’s hold. In a swift motion that Stiles didn't comprehend at first, she brought her fist up to her neck. Then he noticed the blood dripping from her fingers. Stiles fought the urge to pass out. Her lips curled back in a sweet smile and her hand dropped down to her side, revealing the back end a ballpoint pen sticking out of her neck. 

Without thinking, he reached out his hand and let his power flow out from his fingers, surrounding the demon. He could feel it struggling under his grasp, trying to move but he kept it frozen under his grip. He felt panic setting in. None of this made any sense. This didn't seem like a random attack, Stiles thought for sure the demon was after him, but if it was, and it knew he would be back, why wouldn't she go straight for Stiles? Why did it attack the girl?

Carefully, Stiles released the hold on Jennifer’s mouth. Just her mouth. Before he could speak the demon opened her mouth. Blood poured out over her chin and spilled down her throat, and small chokes and gurgles cut through her voice as she spoke. 

“She’s dying Jessie.” A wave of nausea swept over him at the sight. His head felt light and the fought the urge to pass out at the sight of the woman in front of him drowning in her own blood. He concentrated on keeping his voice steady as he spoke.

“What do you want from me?” Stiles choked out. The demon said nothing, but it’s black eyes flicked back to normal and her whole body was still. Then the struggling increased and the woman's eyes widened in panic. She was screaming-or at least trying to scream, any noise she would have made was being smothered by the blood that was pooling in her throat. 

“Jennifer?” Stiles knew it was her now. It was making him watch. 

“Stop” It was barely a whisper. The demon ignored him.This had to stop, it needed to stop. He said it again, almost yelling now,  
“Stop! Get out!” His power responded to his words pulling on the demon inside her. Her head snapped back and thick black smoke poured out of the woman’s mouth. When it stopped, he felt her body go limp, and he released his hold. She fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Stiles rushed over to where Jennifer had fallen. He collapsed on his knees in a pool of her blood, desperately feeling for a pulse, but she was gone. 

Tears flooded his eyes and he clamped them shut, but the image of Jennifer’s cold, lifeless body was burned onto the back of his eyelids. He tried will his power to fix this, praying that this stupid curse he had been given, the one that had caused so much destruction and pain, could save one single person. He visualized pouring life back into her body, healing the wound, but his powers didn’t react. His powers were useless, he was useless. 

He had killed her.

He sat motionless until he felt a buzz in his pocket. With shaking hands, Stiles pulled out his phone and stared at the words displayed on the screen.

_From: Sourwolf_  
 _are you ok? You've been in there a long time…_

Stiles quickly typed out a reply, hoping Derek would listen to him and stay in the car.

_im fine. b out in a sec._

He had to deal with this and he had to do it fast. Stiles stood up and let the clinical side of his brain take over, the part that knew how to look at a problem and fix it, ignoring the part where emotions and morals were held. If he let that part take over it might just rip him to shreads.

He walked to the restroom and held his hands under the sink until the water ran clear, then he splashed some more water on his face. He walked back to the main room, carefully avoiding looking at the body on the floor, then he took off his blood stained jeans and grabbed a pair of slacks from a box marked ‘damaged’ behind the front counter. He put them on and took out his phone, dialling 911, leaving an anonymous tip of a body in a men's boutique. As he left, he turned out the lights and locked the door. 

As he approached the car, he plastered a smile onto his face. When he got close, Derek reached over and opened the door. He sat down and put on his seatbelt. Derek stared at him, brows pushed together in a thick v. 

“Sorry, that girl who works there cut her hand and accidentally dripped blood on my jeans. I told her it was fine, but she wouldn’t let me leave until I changed.”  
Derek was clearly suspicious. “She just let you walk out with those for free?”

“I think she just really hated my outfit and wanted to do a service to the fashion needy, such a martyr. Besides, I think she pulled them out of the damaged bin so they were probably not going to be sold anyway.” Derek must have heard the way his heart was racing and the way his breathing hitched when he mentioned her name. He must have known Stiles was lying, but he just nodded and started the car. Neither of them said a word on the drive back to the loft, Stiles silently trying to keep himself together, and Derek silently worrying about him. When they pulled into the garage, Derek parked the car, but left his hands on the steering wheel, eyes locked on Stiles. He waited until Stiles looked back. 

“You _are _in the pack.” That was... not was Stiles was expecting him to say. He was expecting something along the lines of ‘Why are you lying to me?’ or ‘Why do you smell like blood?’ or ‘Why did you kill that woman? what are you? get away from me!’ Any of those Stiles could have answered. He had had those answers prepared in his head for years. But Derek’s statement was too unexpected and it shattered the wall of composure Stiles had spent the car ride trying to put up. He had no idea how to respond.__

“What?” He finally managed to spit out. His hands were nervously playing with a loose thread on his pants. Derek moved his hand on top of Stiles’ to still him, and gave a small squeeze. Derek’s voice was steady as he spoke, firm and earnest.

“Earlier you said you're not in the pack. That’s not true.” Stiles broke away from his gaze and stared down at his trapped hand, the one that had been covered in blood only a few minutes before.

“You don't want me in your pack, i’m-” not safe, a monster, he didn't say. 

“Stiles, don't ever say that. You are pack. Don't ever think that you aren't.” Stiles felt tears threaten at the corner of his eyes, but he pushed them back. In answer he merely squeezed Derek’s hand, got out of the car, and started towards the loft, leaving Derek sitting alone in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek has, in cannon, taken every new member of his pack on a shopping spree. He secretly loves fashion and nobody will ever convince me otherwise! Also, the suits stiles tries on are ones from photoshoots Dylan has been in. If you haven't seen them, the red one is here: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbfqr1rooE1r9wass.png and the grey one is here: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=89255875


End file.
